Unsuspecting Shizu-chan
by My Mutilated Heart
Summary: This is a one-shot/potential story. Izaya goes to a meeting in order to get information and ends up getting drugged. Shizuo finds him in an alley and fun is to follow.


Unsuspecting Shizu-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or this series. This is simply fan written for amusement.

"" speaking. '' thinking

"Fuck... " My breath came out in sharp gasps.

'Why is it so hot?'

I looked towards a vacant alley way in longing.

'Maybe I'll rest here..'

I walk slowly to the inviting, people-less, dark alley. I walked deeper and deeper into it until I couldn't see the open crowds of Ikebukoro anymore. I rested my hand on the dirty brick wall for leverage and plopped down onto the ground. Shaky fingers unzipped the warm, fur trimmed jacket that covered my trembling form. I let out a shaky sigh.

I felt so hot, so bothered. Why did I feel this way? I traced the never ending roads of my mind and thought back to the man I was just in a meeting with. He was creepy and sleazy. He handed me some coffee to drink.

'That's it!' I mentally screamed in victory of the memory but then again in defeat. I had been drugged.

"Fuck.. " I cursed again. My chest heaved in desperation to breathe.

'Must of been an aphrodisiac..'

I could feel my dick slowly hardening along with the clear liquid oozing out. I could see my hot breath in the cold, stale air.

"Nn.." I quietly noised as I ran a finger across my nipple. I continued to rub around the little nub curiously until I could see the outline of it poke out from the shirt I was wearing. For some reason this excited me..

'What if someone sees me?' I asked myself and in a sick way I kind of wanted someone to see me, the Great and Amazing Izaya, succumbing himself to pleasure. My mind wandered again to the people roaming the streets. What if one of them came down here? What if they stayed to watch? What if they wanted to touch me? What if they wanted me to touch them?

My dick hardened even more at the thought of sucking a stranger's cock. My eyes became teary as my need for release became stronger. I tentatively poked the tip of my clothed member and whimpered.

"Oi! You okay?" I could hear someone down the alley and I shivered. Someone had heard my whimper.

'Who is it? Are they hot? Are they gay? Do they want to touch me? Can I suck their dick? Please, please, please, please!' My mind reeled.

The mystery man got closer and closer at a leisurely pace.

"Oh, it's just you, flea. Thought I smelled trash." the all familiar Shizu-chan sneered.

'Shit... it's Shizu-chan...'

My eyes became hazy with need. Shizuo looked at me strangely.

"The hell? You dyin?" he asked, getting closer. His crotch was so close.

'I bet he has a huge dick...' I bit my lip.

He was a few inches away from me now.

'All I have to do is turn my head and open my mouth and-'

"Oi!" Shizuo slammed his fist against the wall, trying to get my attention but found that he couldn't.

"Fuuuuuck." He sighed and rubbed his hand sleepily over his eyes. "I actually had a good day and don't feel like dealin with you. If you're actually dyin I guess I'll leave you to it."

He turned to leave and I felt that I would cry. Shizu-chan or not, I needed his dick. I grabbed the loop of his black dress pants and stopped his action to leave.

"What?" He said in irritation but that irritation subsided when he saw my flushed, teary face.

"Godamnit... I know I'm stupid for asking this, but are you okay?" He asked unsuspectingly as I swiftly undid the fly of his pants.

"Wha-" He uttered in surprised panick and tried to push me away but was too startled to do so.

I reached into his navy blue briefs and pulled out his fairly large, limp dick. It was about eight inches even when flaccid. I yearned to know how big it'd be when hard.

I shoved his limp dick into my mouth, pushing it all the way into the back of my throat.

"The fu-.. F-fuck... " Shizuo tried to say but felt overwhelmed by the heat of my small mouth around his giant cock. I felt his dick twitch in my mouth.

'Yummy...'

Tears of pleasure threatened to fall from my eyes. I could feel my black skinny jeans get damp as I oozed my liquids into them.

'Let me cum... '

I rested a hand at the hilt of his dick and teased it a bit, urging it to get hard. Shizuo then grabbed a fist full of my hair and tried to pull me away. I moaned loudly while his dick was still in my mouth and the vibrations made Shizuo shudder. His hand in my hair went limp and I pulled his dick all the way back into my mouth once again. Finally, it began to harden.

"Nn... F-fuck, flea.. " He pulled my hair again, but not away from him, but just to simply pull it and the masochist inside of me wanted to squeal in glee. He looked down at me and I felt his hot cock pulse in my mouth. He must be getting excited. I let my hazy, teary, lust filled eyes meet his as I continued to thoroughly suck his dick. He bit his lip at the wonderful sight.

He fisted my hair again experimentally and I cooed in pleasure. I released his delicious member from my mouth and touched his throbbing cock to my face, kissing it sweetly. This seemed so excite the blond haired brute because his knees seemed to shake. I rubbed my legs together and I yearned for the sweet, sweet friction to give me release.

I steadied myself more in front of him while on my knees in order to perfectly face his crotch. Still holding his dick in my hand, I kissed the tip lightly and giggled when the hard appendage twitched. I looked up to meet Shizu-chan's molten, golden gaze and asked huskily,

"Want more?.. "

He seemed to internally fight with himself for a moment before nodding in yes. I let my tongue run along the slit of his tip and I relished in his sweet juices.

"Oishii.. " I whispered. This pushed the blond over the edge because he forced my mouth onto his now near 8 1/2-9 inch cock. I forced my throat to stay open as he forcefully thrusted into my mouth. At the wonderful feeling, I shuddered and came.

"mmm" I moaned around his engorged cock.

"F-fuck.. Your such a slut you disgusting flea.. " He continued to thrust into my mouth but now with a rhythm. I put my hands onto his legs and bobbed my head while he thrusted, feeling his dick hitting the back of my throat.

'So good...'

And within minutes I could feel his warm seed flow into my mouth as Shizuo made a muffled grunt. He slowly slid his dick out, making sure not to spill any of his seed onto me. I held my mouth open for him to see and his cock once again became hard at the sight of his cum in my mouth. I made sure to keep eye contact as I swallowed his delicious, bittersweet seed.

"Fuck.." he dropped to his knees in front of me and pulled me by my shirt into a violent kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I took the opportunity to suck only on his tongue, which made him tremble into the kiss. He put a hand at the small of my back and pulled me as deep as humanly possible into the delicous kiss.

'He tastes so good..'

I broke for air with a hand on his chest but he pulled me back in and I whimpered softly and he in turn growled hungrily in want. We broke from the kiss and I was pushed to the ground. He spread my legs and looked upon my trembling form. My eyes were teary, a tear slowly sliding down my face, my cheeks flushed and I was breathing heavily. He ground his hips into mine and I yelped in surprise.

"Fuckin' slut." He growled possessively into my ear before biting at the lobe.

"Ahn!" I cried out as I came for the second time already and Shizuo stilled his actions and smirked. He sat up to observe my face.

"Did you just cum?"

I looked away from his prying gaze and nodded shyly despite all that's already happened, which I believe he found cute. He turned my face to his and he looked into my eyes heatedly.

"There's more where that came from. " He said huskily and I shivered harshly. He spanked my clothed ass.

"Mm... You're such a slut... "

I whimpered in pleasure.

"Oh? You like that?" He spanked me again and I moaned loudly.

"You whore. "

"P-please call me more.." I begged. He looked down at me with an evil grin.

"Heh. " he laughed, "Who would've thought the all mighty Izaya is such a submissive fuck-toy." He ground his hips into my own once more and I threw my arms around Shizuo's strong frame, shivering violently.

He untangled my limbs from him and ran his hands under my shirt and circled my nipples with his fingers.

"Mmmmm... " I let out seductively.

He gave the perky nub a squeeze and my back arched into his warm hands.

"Ahh.. Nn... "

He licked a nub experimentally and I couldn't help but run a hand into his soft, blond locks. He bit down a bit forcefully and I let out a yelp of pain but he licked the little nub to soothe it and then began to nibble it.

"A-ahhh... Shi-shizu.. chan.. "

"Yes, flea?"

"I-it hurts.. "

"Where?" He raised a brow at this.

"Nnn... D-down 'there'.."

The blond smirked.

"Where? I won't know unless you say it." He loomed over me with a triumphant grin on his sexy face. I rubbed my thighs together as tears pooled and fell from my eyes. I grabbed one of his large hands and led it to my crotch.

"H-here... Please.. " I was breathless and couldn't find the words to say what I really wanted.

He cupped my throbbing cock through my pants and I couldn't hold anything back. My hips bucked into his hand and my moans couldn't be ceased. Shizuo let out a low chuckle.

"I won't continue unless you say, "Shizuo-kun, I'm your bitch" "

I growled and pulled his lips down to meet my own in a needy kiss.

"Shizu-chan I'm your fucking bitch. Please torture me and make me cum."

Shizuo was speechless to say the least. I kissed him again, but gently and chastely this time.

Without saying anything more, the blond unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick. He gave it a small squeeze and I oozed into his awaiting hand.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He ran his thumb across the tip to make a point.

"Ahhh!" I came once again and his hand was coated in my sticky seed. Shizuo blinked in surprise. I am normally very sensitive but the drug in my system is making it near painful. My chest heaved and Shizuo stared at me curiously.

"Oi, flea... We're you drugged or something?" It seemed to make sense to the blond now about the suddenness of their encounter and the craziness of the fact of me clamping my mouth on his dick randomly. I whimpered loudly and tears wouldn't stop spilling from my eyes. My tearful orbs met his own golden ones and I nodded solemnly. I fisted the front of his vest.

"Please... make it stop.." I pleaded to the blond, something I'd never do if I were completely sober. Shizuo's eyes took on a serious look and he sighed.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"I-i d-dunno... Make me c-cum..."

Shizuo wasn't exactly sure what to do. This was his first REAL sexual ecounter.

I slid off my pants with the assistance of Shizu-chan, along with my boxers. I rolled over onto my stomach and lifted my butt up into the air. I ran a finger along the tip of my dick for lubricant. I then ran the finger along my entrance, not knowing that Shizuo was staring intensely at what I was doing. I slipped the tip of the finger into my awaiting hole and moaned loudly. I forced the finger all the way in and worked at stretching my hole. After a few minutes I added a second finger and 'scissored' myself. I could now hear slapping sounds in the background and looked down between my legs to see Shizu-chan jacking off to watching me finger myself. This excited me greatly. I slipped in a third and final finger and fingered myself until I came, but still, my dick stayed hard.

"Nnnn.." I wiggled my ass a bit. Put both hands on my ass and spread the cheeks to that Shizu-chan could see my puckered hole. The blond swallowed loudly. I locked eyes with him as I stared at him from between my legs.

"Shizuo, please take my virginity." My pink hole twitched in anticipation. The blond was speechless. He gazed at my twitching entrance and felt that whe could cum just at the sight of it.

"Shizuo.. " I begged, "Please fuck me until I can't walk..."

With that said he was next to me in an instant, aligning his dick with my entrance before plunging in without a warning.

"AAAHhhh!"

He didn't move after hearing my loud cry.

"Does it hurt?" he asked frantically.

"Y-yes... " I moan softly and push my hips back against him, taking in his dick as deep as I can.

"But it feels so good... " I was on the verge of tears.

"Please fuck me hard, Shizu-chan... " I wiggle my hips with him inside me and coo in bliss.

Without a second thought Shizuo rams into me hard and I cum instantly, but he continues thrusting violently. I push back to meet his thrusts and I couldn't bare to think anymore. I just let myself cry out in pleasure, not caring about the words that spilled from my lips.

"H-harder! It feels so good!"

"Goddamn, you're so fuckin tight!" He complied with my request.

With his dick still inside me, he pulled me up and back to sit on his lap. He hooked his arms under my legs and stood up, letting me lean against the wall as he violently thrusted into me. It was so goddamn painful but it was so fucking good. I could feel blood slipping past my entrance and around Shizuo's cock as he mercilessly fucked me into the wall.

"Ahh... ahhh...nnng... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Fuck!" He bit my ear harshly, drawing blood. I began to feel dizzy. He pulled out and I whined pitifully.

"N-noo.. p-put it back iinnnn.." He chuckled at this.

He sat me down and turned me around and picked me up once again, having me face him. I clung desperately to his shoulders as he entered me once again. His lips met my own and I kissed him passionately as he thrusted deep into me. I broke for a minute and panted.

"Ahh... Annnnnn... Ohhh... so fucking goo-ahhhh... Good... "

He bit into my neck as he came with a grunt, which in turn made me cum. He filled me with his warm seed, which also dripped out of me and around Shizuo's fat cock. I leaned onto him weakly...

"I-i... So-sorry Shizu-ch-aaaannnnn... i cant... " I slipped into a deep sleep while feeling strangely safe in the Monster of Ikebukoro's arms.


End file.
